The Black Lotus Returns
by ForestMoon
Summary: SEQUEL to The Black Lotus. Takes place two years after Riddick became Lord Marshal. Recommend you first read part 1: The Black Lotus. This story is now COMPLETE. Pls RR.
1. And So It Begins

**Black Lotus Returns**

_By AngelicTiger_

**Introduction**

**Rating:** PG-13

**Copyright:** Chronicles of Riddick: Pitch Black/Riddick and its characters are not my property however, the other characters and story are my property. Respect the copyrights of others. No income is derived from this fan fiction - please don't sue - thanx :-)

**Note to Reviewers:** Please read and review or leave a kind note if you don't want to review just so that I know someone's read this story. Reviews are welcomed and very much appreciated. They really do help us writers improve and inspire us to write. BUT Reviews can also break a writers spirit so be kind. Be helpful in a nice way if you can.

For those who have read the first part of this story, The Black Lotus, here is a recap:

**The Black Lotus Summary:** While in hiding, Riddick rescues a woman from a gang rape. She was injured so he took care of her and hoped she would leave in the morning but she didn't. There was something more wrong with her and he couldn't just leave her to fend for herself knowing she couldn't. So he takes her back to his hideout and she asks for his help to find a doctor. Her name is Lina and she had surgery recently but can't remember having it or anything prior to a few days ago. Against his better judgment, he helps her and finds a Doc. After the Doc informs Riddick that she has an inhibitor chip implant, several men appear and try to take Lina, not interested in Riddick. They obviously didn't know who he was. He manages to escape with Lina. That night her chip dislodges itself and Lina regains her memory. He finds her on the roof and she thanks him for everything but has to leave. He tries to stop her but she hurls him back with some unseen force (a telekinetic force), and disappears. He tracks her down to a hanger while busy stealing a ship only she was trying to get a pilot. Riddick saves her life and they fly off together. They land on a humid world and Lina suddenly remembers more – a daughter. She goes frantic and insists Riddick helps her get her daughter. Intrigued by this woman and her ability, he aids her. They commandeer another small vessel and fly to Ta'gara. There they find Sam, Lina's five year old daughter. After an impressive display of their ability used together, they leave Ta'gara and head for Lina's secret home on Quazar 9. Riddick leaves that night deciding not to say and put them in anymore danger. After all, he's a wanted man as well.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – And So It Begins**

_It's been two long years and several failed assassination attempts – but I'm still here. Why, I can't say I really know. Maybe it's because I actually belong somewhere now. Okay, so it's not quite what I had in mind but who am I to judge. _

_To each their own._

_I finally got the converting to stop and have made my home the vast escape called space. Tried to undo the brainwashing but many refused to participate. So now, there are a few small factions – renegade believers of Underverse - who continue on in the old Lord Marshal's image. And guess who leads them, Dame Vaako._

_Her husband on the other hand de-converted just fine and is now my first lieutenant and advisor. What do I know about leading anyway? It's not like the elemental stuck around. Don't know where she came from or where she's gone._

_As yet the renegades are too few in number to do any serious damage so I let them be. Keep track of them though, just in case._

_Changed a few things, the décor just wasn't me. Added a statue in the main hall in honour of Kyra. Only one who actually looked up to me – never had that before. I miss her, never really got to know her._

_Slowly but surely, a few other surviving Furyans came out of the woodwork and made their presence known. So I helped them rebuild - gave them what I never had. Located Furia and started making things right. _

_And as much as I'd love to hand over this pathetic title, I'd rather not see it in the hands of some self-proclaimed lord. Normally wouldn't care but those words Kyra said on Crematoria 'There was no-one else'. Those words made me think – if not me, who else. This is for her._

_So I've stuck around – let Lord Vaako take care of things, trying to stay out of the limelight. The great thing about being Lord Marshal is that there's no more bounty on my head, only wanna-be Lord Marshals at my throat. Nothing I can't handle._

_Then I get news that a small group of freedom fighters took on Dame Vaako and to my surprise, they won. The remaining Underverse followers have gone into hiding and if they know what's good for them, they'll stay there._

_So I invite the leader of this freedom fighting group over to congratulate them but my offer is refused. Weeks later I am told I have a visitor. Someone representing the freedom fighting group. I find this unusual yet interesting._

_What makes it more interesting is the fact that this guest is a mere kid, who came alone. Practical joke or something else? I humour my curiosity and decide to meet with this kid. At best he just wants to see if the rumours about my Lordship are true, like so many others who have heard of me, the infamous Richard B. Riddick. At worst, he wants to challenge me – a kid. Not a smart kid then._

_That's one thing I'm having difficulty changing. Their stupid code ' you keep what you kill'. Was able to modify it somewhat but the basis remains._

_So, now it's time to play._

----------------

Riddick nods at Vaako who in turn nods towards the entrance. The doorman opens the large door and indicates for the guest to enter and meet with the Lord Marshal. A small frail hooded figure walks up to the seated Lord Marshal. Riddick stands to greet his visitor.

_Okay, for a kid he sure is scrawny. Then again, I've seen things in my lifetime to know better and be aware. Things aren't always as they seem._

"You can remove your hood." Vaako instructs. "This is a private audience with the Lord Marshal.

Still no response so Riddick approaches. "Remove your hood." He demands. Two hands slide out of the robe and reach for the hood. They pull the hood back slowly. Vaako looks surprised and looks to Riddick with an odd expression on his face. The hooded guest is nothing more than a girl. A young barely thirteen-year-old girl.

Riddick laughs. "Ha! So this _is _some kind of a joke." The girl looks up into Riddicks eyes and a glimpse of recognition overcomes him. "Do I know you?" He asks while studying her.

_Those eyes, so familiar. That hair – I know that hair. And that smell, smells like someone I once knew._

The girl smiles and finally speaks in a confident tone. "No, you don't really know me. But we have met before." Suddenly it dawns on him. He steps back and seats himself on his throne-like chair.

"Leave us." He orders Vaako who acknowledges and leaves the small hall together with the other guards feeling no need to question the Lord Marshal. The girl is obviously no threat. Riddick waits for the room to clear leaving just him and the girl.

"Does your mother know what you're up to…" he pauses before stating a name, "Sam?"

"If you mean does she know I'm here, " she replies, "no."

Riddick leans forward in his chair. "So why are you here?"

The girl continues her gaze certain of her words. "I wanted to see for myself if it was really you."

Riddick smiles and stands up. "Well," he begins, "satisfied?"

Sam nods and turns to leave. She walks gracefully towards the doors and just before disappearing behind them, she comments, "She still thinks of you." The doors shut close and Riddick stands there at a loss. The girl reminds him of young Jack on some strange level – young and full of it.

And then there's Sam's mother, Lina.

_Still think of her too._


	2. Someone Not Forgotten

**Chapter 2 - Someone Not Forgotten**

The next day Riddick requests a second audience with Sam. They meet in a private dining hall which has already been prepared with food. Both sit in silence for a while waiting for the servants to finish up and leave.

"So I take it you've thought of her too." Sam states breaking the ice.

Riddick looks at her but doesn't touch his food. "Why do you say that?"

Sam slices a fruit into quarters and takes a bite out of one of the slices. She swallows and clears her throat. "Figured, other than my mother, you'd have no other reason to see me again." Sam takes another bite and Riddick remains silent. "So in case you're wondering.."

"I'm not." He interrupts but Sam just ignores him and carries on.

"She's miserable but won't admit it. And she's angry but won't say why. Doesn't tell me anything so I decided to find out myself. Found out about her past and what she did not long after you left." Sam continues to ramble off not worried if she might say the wrong thing. She's been wanting to get this off her chest for a long time. Her image of Riddick is that of a hero who saved her mom, so she trusts him with her words although she doesn't know him.

Riddick listens with interest even though he doesn't show it. She tells him how her mother took down The Company all by herself and how she became cold and distant after. How she took charge of the freedom fighting group and led them to their latest victory, and how she refused the invitation of the Lord Marshal when she found out who he was.

"… so I had to see for myself." She ends.

Riddick cracks his neck and responds, "So what do you want from me?" After all, everybody always wants something.

"I want you to go see her." Sam states as if it were a simple request. "If she meant anything to you at all – you'll go see her." Riddick stands to leave, food untouched. As he heads for the door Sam stands and calls out sending a small tremor along the table, "Riddick!"

He looks back over his shoulder not surprised that she's using her telekinetic ability to intimidate him. But perhaps it's more than an intimidation act. Perhaps this kid loves her mom so much that she will risk exposing herself. That she would travel alone so far to see him on an off chance he might say yes.

"Promise me you'll go see her." She requests then backs down and looks to the floor ashamed of her display but not sorry.

Riddick leaves the room, unimpressed with her childish exhibit and misuse of power.

----------------

That night, Sam's transport leaves and Riddick is left to toss and turn all night.

_So neither of us are on the run anymore. Good for you. Have a daughter that doesn't hate you – even better. Leader of the freedom fighters, I might be impressed._

_Declined my invite when you found out it was me – now that's interesting. Don't blame you though. Would've done the same. Raised one hell of a kid. So much like her mother – slightly mental but intriguing – and beautiful. _

----------------

The next morning it's back to business. Rebuilding Furia requires a lot of decision making and planning. Riddick only signs off on orders and agrees or disagrees with Vaako about things regarding Furia, after all, he's never been there and doesn't know what it should look like. He has instructed his people to listen to the surviving Furians who can remember what their home world looked like. What does _he_ know.

"Lord Marshal," Vaako begins in a hesitant tone, "are you sure you don't want a place built for you on Furia?"

"Vaako!" He replies in slight anger and looks out his portal window at the planet below them. "We've been through this before and the answer is still no."

Vaako sighs returning to what he was doing but is not satisfied with Riddicks answer. "Excuse my thoughts but I don't understand." He begins again. "It's your homeworld. Don't you long to return home and rule from the surface?"

Riddick remains silent for a short time and Vaako wonders if he might have said the wrong thing. He stares at the plans before him and mentally tells himself to think before he speaks. It is then that Riddick replies, "Is this your way of telling me you wish to return home?"

Not looking up at the question, he feels a sadness overcome him. "No Lord Marshal. In truth, I have no home to return to. My small planet didn't survive the cleansing. There is nothing left."

"I prefer to remain here." Riddick states avoiding getting sentimental over past events that nobody can change. "No bright lights, no sun. Civilisation isn't ready for me and to be frank, I'm not ready for it."

Although Riddick has been living on this large commanding vessel for almost two years now. It hasn't been like city life. So few people remain onboard that at times it can be rather quiet. He doesn't need to get along with anyone and they have no choice but to play nice to their Lord. That is a falseness he's not too comfortable with but cannot change.

It seems like forever before it's time to retire to his room. Riddick sits near his star-port window and looks out again to planet Furia. It was decided to stay in orbit around the large planet for a while since the followers of Underverse were no longer a real threat, that and they had nowhere better to be.

Being in orbit around Furia makes it easier to deal with issues regarding the planet. Some returning inhabitants, mostly middle-aged or elderly woman, think of Riddick as their new leader and hope someday he will take station on the planet and lead them. Some dream he will be their protector.

_Can't sleep, can't stop thinking about … her! Tried to put her out of my mind but she's there – between everything – part of everything. Never though she'd be in my life again. _


	3. Secrets Forgiven

**Chapter 3 – Secrets Forgiven**

"Where have you been?" Lina asks as Sam tries to sneak in one night.

"Sorry mom, out with the guys and I guess I lost track of the day." She replies knowing her mom can tell when she's lying but hopes she'll let is slide. Lina sighs and takes a sip of her warm drink.

"Couldn't sleep again?" Sam asks sitting next to her mom.

"Don't worry about me." Lina answers in a tired voice.

Sam puts on a serious face and moves to sit opposite her mom. "Look, I think it's about time you spilled. You can't always ignore stuff. And I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me. I'm not five anymore and I know more than you give me credit for."

Lina ignores her and takes another sip of her warm drink. She didn't doubt Sam took the initiative and did some snooping and the fact that she doesn't hate her mother must mean she didn't find anything too awful, or so Lina believes.

"Mother!" Sam snaps not meaning to sound so angry. Lina gets up from her chair and begins to walk away.

"I'm going to bed." She plainly states not wanting to get into anything right now. She hasn't wanted to get into anything since she went away for a month and returned a different and distant woman.

"I know about dad." Sam suddenly states causing Lina to stop dead in her tracks. She has tried to put it out of her mind. "I know they got to him and that's why you went after them, The Company."

Lina clenches her fists and the warm drink on the small table begins to rumble. Sam's dad was a sweat man. He fell in love with her and through sheer loneliness, she found comfort in his love. But because of her contract with the company, she had to keep him a secret, him and the child they had. They grew distant over the years but he remained loyal. He took care of Samantha knowing Lina couldn't and knowing Lina's plan to break ties with her employers. He knew someday she would return and take Sam away. That day just came sooner than he would have liked. Lina promised though that she would find him when things cooled down so that he can see his daughter. Neither of them knew that day would never come.

"When were you going to tell me?" Sam asks not fazed by her mother's display. Lina relaxes and realises Sam was going to find out eventually and returns to her chair.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm ashamed for what I've done and didn't want you to think any less of me."

Sam squeezes her mother's hand. "No mom, I'm proud of you. Had I known at the time, I would have helped you. I may not have known the man for most my life but he was still my father."

The two of them sit in silence for a short time before Lina begins telling Sam about her dad. How they met and fell in love. About how she had to leave her own daughter for months at a time to keep The Company she worked for from finding her. Although hard to hear, she continued to tell Sam how they finally traced down her father and found out about her. "I couldn't let them have you." She ends.

Sam tries to understand and feels it is best not to push any more information out of her tonight. After all, she did her research and knows her mother is a trained killer. Not just any killer, _the_ killer – the Black Lotus.

The Company was a secret organisation that kept its dealings quiet and low key. But every once in a while someone would slip and rumours about the Black Lotus began. Every time an important official died, they would point fingers at the dark assassin, the Black Lotus. Never seen or heard. Only left a trail of dead bodies in her wake.

Of course, these stories were slightly exaggerated for the sake of good reading. Lina just did her job. Did what she was told – no questions asked until she fell in love and had a baby girl.

She realised there was more to life than The Company. Remembered a thing called Love. And it was Love that broke their hold on her. She no longer took their orders and they no longer cared for her life.

She became a liability, knew too many of their secrets. So they activated the inhibitor chip implanted in her as a child till they were able to track her down and eliminate her.

Unfortunately they did not expect her body to reject the active chip. It seemed as thought she disappeared for a while but they never stopped searching. It was when they found Sam's father only a year later, that Lina snapped. Just wanted to be left alone.

They mind-melded with him and discovered Samantha. A young powerful Telekinetic who they could mould into their own image - raw talent they could exploit for themselves – just like they did with Lina. She was only three when they discovered her. Killed her entire family and took her, made her one of them.

When Lina got the news about her old lover's death, she left Quazar 9 in a hurry. She was gone for days, no word. Just a note left for Sam and the nanny to say that she's gone to take care of something and will be back in a few days, don't worry.

Next thing you know, The Company is no more. They didn't know what hit them. The wrath of a protective mother brought on powers she didn't know she had. She did things she was never trained to do and all records of the Black Lotus – erased.

But the feel of power consumed her. She returned a different person. Took command of the freedom fighters and utterly destroyed any opposition to freedom she could find – including the recent Dame Vaako and her believers of Underverse.

By then Sam had just turned twelve and Lina was falling apart. When she learned that Riddick was the new Lord Marshal, she promised herself to never see him again. Too ashamed to face the man she had feeling for and angry at him for taking such a seat of power knowing full well what it represented. Of course, Lina didn't really know the facts and circumstances surrounding how he came to be the Lord Marshal.

The only thing keeping her from killing the man that sits at the high seat of such power is the fact that she has undefined feelings for him and she owes him her life.

She too did her homework and now knows all about Richard B. Riddick. A man after her own heart, a killer. But when it came to the last two years, she refused to look any further. Never knew about Jack or why he came out of hiding or how he came to be Lord Marshal.

Lina believes it's too late for her to atone for what she's done. All she can do now is pretend to be human for the sake of her daughter, Sam. To keep her from the horrors she has had to live through.

To see that Sam will be taken care of, then to be alone for all time.


	4. Things Unsaid

**Chapter 4 – Things Unsaid**

Several days pass and Lina still wonders around depressed. Sam tried to cheer her up and even stayed away from the small community school to be home. Sam is beginning to worry about her mother who seems to be slipping away from reality.

"Mom?" Sam asks but Lina doesn't hear her and just stares out the window looking in wonder at the stars, almost begging them to grant her a wish.

"Mom!" She tries again but this time shaking on Lina's shoulder. Lina snaps out of her daze and looks to her daughter. "I'm going out for a short while mom. Will you be okay?"

Lina nods and returns to look out the window. So clear is the night and so peaceful the stars. Sam knows there's nothing she can do – she's tried almost everything. No use in wasting a perfectly good evening out with friends. God knows she's missed so many just to take care of her mom recently.

The night moves on but Lina remains in her chair until a cool breeze brushes past her neck. She startles and turns her head to look around but there is nothing. She keeps her gaze into the darkness behind her when suddenly a strange feeling washes over her.

"Get out." She calmly asks towards the shadows not sure if she's just imagining that someone was there, someone she didn't want to see.

A familiar deep voice answers and Riddick reveals himself, impressed the she knew but then again, she was always peculiar. "Nice to see you too."

As soon as Riddick steps into the semi light, Lina quickly turns back to look at the stars and repeats, "Leave, please. I don't want to see you." She can feel her heart rate quicken as she senses him approaching.

Riddick stands a few feet away from her and wonders if he should tell her of her daughter's lasted expedition. They both remain silent for a while contemplating their own thoughts. It is only after several minutes that Lina finally asks in a hesitant tone. "You still here?"

She hears him growl in anger turning to leave. He reaches the door and groans a deep heavy sigh. Just when she thinks she can relax, Riddick surprises her and swings her around in her chair to face him. He looks into her eyes and can see so much pain and confusion and worst, hate. Hate for him perhaps?

Suddenly realising that she's staring into his eyes, she quickly shuts them and clenches them closed. He can smell the fear rapidly emanating from her body. Not the fear of death but some other fear, a fear of something he doesn't understand – love.

He stands considering whether to bother or not. Normally he would just leave but this is Lina, the woman who found a way into his heart even if he won't admit it. And she's in trouble. The kind of trouble you can only get yourself into – self destruction kind of trouble. He should know, been there more than once.

"Why did you refuse my offer?" He abruptly asks to Lina's surprise. She slowly turns her chair around again and looks out the window. She can tell that Riddick is getting impatient and she hopes if she ignores him that he will just leave. She really wants him to leave but another part of her wants to see him, feel him, be with him again.

That night they spent together so many years ago is something she never forgot. The passion and power between them was something new and different. She has yearned for such a night since but has been unable to find it. Bitterness and anger set in when she realised Riddick wasn't coming back. He never said he would but she had hoped that there was something between then – she was obviously wrong. What they had must have meant nothing to him. Typical, she should have known.

Riddick steps back trying very hard to keep his anger in check and as plainly as he can, he tries once more. "Damit woman, say something."

Ignoring him isn't working so maybe she should give him what he wants, some answers. She stands and faces him looking him over. Heart begins to pound and she can feel a deep desire overcome her. Pushing it aside and reminding herself of her anger towards him, she begins. "You are The Lord Marshal. You take away people's freedom, their choice. If anything, you should be my enemy."

Riddick begins to laugh a robust deep laugh. "Woman, I didn't ask to be where I am and I don't take anything away from anyone. You should get your facts straight before you point fingers."

Lina looks confused. Is she missing something? Is it possible that Riddick has changed what Necromongers represent? She grabs her head as if it pains her to think.

Meanwhile, Riddick studies her. It's been so long and although she hasn't changed much, she seems tired and lifeless like when he first found her. He recalls the night they spent together but that was with another woman, a woman full of life and passion. The woman before him seems weak and frail like she has nothing more to live for so why try.

He takes her by the shoulders and tries to look at her but she shies away.

_What has happened to you Lina? Where is your spirit? Is this the result of The Company? Why won't you let me help you? I want to help you – normally I don't so you should take the offer. Speak to me._

"Please leave." She mumbles almost unable to get the words out. Riddick lets go and steps backwards. An unfamiliar feeling pulls at his heart so he buries it. A survival technique he has come to perfect.

"You are wrong about me." He states as he disappears into the shadows, this time for good.


	5. Vanish

**Chapter 5 – Vanish**

A few months later, Riddick receives a guest. It's Sam and she's in a panic. She strides into the meeting room and has the most worried look on her face. Pretending not to care, Riddick doesn't acknowledge her concern.

"It's my mother." Sam opens not too worried about pleasantries. She opens her mouth again to speak but Riddick raises his hand stopping her.

"Not my problem Sam."

Her look of concern suddenly changes to anger. How can he not care? She knows he cares, she just does. Sam doesn't know he went to go see Lina a few months ago and that she was rather unreceptive.

She clenches her fist just like her mother. "Look, I know you don't owe us anything…"

"I don't." He interrupts.

"…but," she continues hoping she can persuade him, "I don't know who else to turn to."

"What about your little freedom fighting group?" He asks with a smirk on his face. This only angers Sam more. He's not taking her seriously.

"If you must know, there is no more group. Hasn't been since they took out that horrid woman Dame Vaako." Sam looks at Riddick with a certain amount of respect but it certainly doesn't show in her words. "Should have gone to see her."

Riddick stands looking more serious now and walks up to Sam staring down at her. "I did."

She looks at him confused. Why didn't her mother tell her? And why didn't it change anything, she was so sure it would.

"She told me to leave. Didn't want to see me." He states keeping his cool in front of the young girl.

"So, so you just left?" Sam inquires not sure what to make of it yet. Riddick growls and walks past her looking towards a dull wall. He turns his head slightly back at Sam and reminds himself she's just a kid – doesn't get it.

"What do you want from me?" He protests in anger. "I'm not your fucking savoir."

Sam closes her eyes and tries not to cry. His words can fell so harsh at times Perhaps she did think of him as their guardian angel. A childhood fantasy – she knows – one she maybe never let go of.

She begins to leave the room then stops all of a sudden as confidence overwhelms her and she tells him what she came to tell him. "She's missing. Just thought you'd like to know." She continues to walk out and stubbornly states, "I'll find her myself."

Once she is out of sight, Riddick slams his fist into a vase smashing it into bits and pieces. Sam hears this and pauses for a second before carrying on. She's just going to have to do this alone.

A wind soothes his anger and frustration and he quickly looks over his shoulder. "You!" He growls at the familiar elemental which has appeared in the chamber.

"Glad to see you're still alive." She comments and looks him over. "And in one piece."

"What do you know about telekenetics?" He asks not too phased at her sudden manifestation. In his life, you can't always fall prey to surprises, make you loose focus, could cost you your life.

She glides over to face him and takes his cut hand in hers. She blows a healing wind over the soars and they almost seem to disappear. "Ah, always to the point. Telekinesis you say…mmm."

He watches her as she glides to the other side of the room contemplating his question. "The power to move things with your mind, if I'm not mistaken." She pauses and thinks more on the subject. Riddick looks at the broken vase on the floor and is disappointed in himself for lack of restraint.

"Heard about an assassin once." She continues, "Said to be a telekinetic. A very rare gift indeed. She was known as the Black Lotus. Not quiet as famous as you, naturally, but in the field, she was the most feared."

_The Black Lotus, never heard of her. There's something here I'm not seeing._

"Most assassins worked for a place called The Company until not too long ago." Her words drift as if giving him time to connect the dots.

_Lina worked for a place called The Company and that ceased to exist not so long ago. _

"Of course, the rest I think you know." She teases. Riddick looks puzzled and annoyed. She knows not to play these cryptic games with him. He turns to confront her but she is gone.

_Damn elemental. How does she know – has she been watching me? And Lina, the Black Lotus? She doesn't seem the type. Then again, there are so many sides to her – too many for me to figure out. _

_This time I'm not gonna get involved. Too much trouble even if she means something to me. She needs to take care of herself. Someone's not always gonna be there for her. Sam's young but she'll learn._

_Not gonna get involved._


	6. Never Regret

**Chapter 6 – Never Regret**

A week or two pass when Riddick is confronted by the Elemental again, this time in the corridor leading to his chambers.

"I'm getting tired of your disappearing acts old woman." He growls and pauses knowing she is standing behind him. She vanishes and reappears in front of him with a concerned look on her face.

"I thought you should know." She begins and vanishes again. Her voice trails on as if she never left, "The girl, not too smart. Got herself into trouble."

Riddick looks around the corridor but there is nobody around. He snaps his head to the left where the elemental reappears a good distance away from him. "So now they are both missing." She confesses and works on his inner humanity, "What are you going to do – I wonder."

Her mind games are starting to annoy him and he runs forward to grab the old woman but she is gone by the time he reaches her. He snarls in frustration and without hesitation makes his way to the command deck.

Upon arrival he is greeted by Vaako. "Lord Marshal, I have news about the girl you asked us to follow." Vaako is interrupted by Riddick's angry stare.

"I know." He simply replies.

"You told me to remind you that no matter what, it's not your problem." Vaako states.

Riddick continues to walk forward and responds. "I know." He seats himself down on his chair and looks at the report on a nearby HUD (heads up display). Vaako stands by his side a little tense and unsure what to say next.

After a brief scan of the report, Riddick issues a soft command so that only Vaako can hear. "Ready a ship." Vaako nods and smiles. "What's so funny?" Riddick growls not amused at Vaako's eerie delight.

"Nothing my Lord," he hesitates before continuing, "I actually anticipated this and have a ship on standby with a limited crew." He glances towards Riddick who is looking at him. Vaako just shrugs his shoulders in response. "At your discretion of course." He ends rather pleased with himself for finally getting the one-up on Riddick.

Riddick raises a brow in response and although he has learned to trust Vaako, he wonders if there is some alternative motive. The two men are silent in their thoughts for a moment when Vaako suddenly clears his throat.

"Yes, what is it?" Riddick asks in a low voice. Vaako looks to his Lord like a child receiving a gift and answers.

"It's just, my Lord, if at all possible.." he trails on contemplating his words, "could I be a member of that crew?"

Riddick stands and walks out the room. "I'll get back to you on that." He replies as he exits and makes his way to a quiet windowed balcony overlooking Furia. He looks down on the night time surface deep in thought although nothing seems to come to mind.

A few lights emanate on the quiet landscape as if communicating to each other in a language only they know. Riddick also has his own language – it's called Riddick and not many people understand it.

He'll never admit facts of the heart or tell you he's going to save you or kill you, he simply does. Not one for conversation or keeping of company. It has only been in recent times, since his claim to the throne, that he has had to deal with – people.

Riddick has spent many an hour in as many days here on his private balcony. Alone. Time has no hold on him here. Thoughts cannot weigh him down and people know to stay away.

Unfortunately tonight he cannot loose himself in the moment of silence. Lina and Sam need him and on some level he feels as though he could have prevented this. He heads down to the docking bay area and instructs Vaako to meet him there.

Within a few minutes, both men arrive simultaneously. Vaako directs Riddick to the ship he has prepared and opens a COM to the already boarded crew. "Vertigo 2 this is Vaako."

A slight distortion hums over the COM before a female voice answers. "Glad you could make it. Doors are open."

Riddick and Vaako board the small but well built ship and are greeted by a petite toned Asian looking woman and a larger Caucasian man. The woman looks at Riddick and puts out her hand in a friendly greeting. "Alright then." She says out load while retracting her ungreeted hand.

"This is my first hand Haiman and I am Captain Li-Ann Chung. Vaako has gotten us up to speed and we are at your disposal and ready to launch." Riddick looks Chung up and down then compliments Vaako and a job well done.

Unfortunately Riddick informs Vaako that he cannot come with. He needs him to stay and oversee things in his absence. Vaako remains professional but you can see it in his eyes that he was looking forward to the challenge. Vaako is a born fighter and now he sits on a large ship and commands. Frankly, he misses the hands-on part of the job.

It's not long before the three-man crew is on their way and Riddick is starting to get anxious. There is no time to regret things said or unsaid or simply, things not done. There is only now – and now, Lina and Sam are in trouble and for some ridiculous reason, they believe in him.

His thoughts briefly drift to the time when he first met Lina and how she so willingly trusted the stranger who helped her. Even after she never asked questions or pried.

To say the least, she surprised him then and continues to do so. She's just someone he can't figure out.


	7. Nothing Really Dies

**Chapter 7 – Nothing Really Dies**

"Sir!" A young man calls out while briskly walking into his superior's office. "I'm sorry to report the result was negative." He continues as a middle aged man looks at him.

"Dispose of the test and contact Dr. Morgan, tell him I want to see him." The authoritive man, known as Mr. Claymore, ordered. As yet, there have been no successful tests since the reactivation of The Company several months ago.

They have remained small and hidden on an uninhabited moon, one of twelve moons orbiting a giant gaseous planet. Shipping lanes remain a good distance away from this gas giant as her gravitational pull could disrupt a ships path. There was one such lane in the area until an accident closed the route permanently. Now, this area of space is known as a dead zone to most captains.

The Company can re-establish itself here, for now – or until discovered.

Their aim is to clone the telekinetic gene which has eluded them for years. Perhaps it is because according to Dr. Morgan, it's not a gene at all but rather a higher function of the brain. Thus, it cannot be reproduced, only awakened in certain potentials.

Dr. Morgan has only joined the team in recent weeks out of a fascination for this inherent ability in so few people. He has also been the key factor in their latest technological development, a sub-atomic inhibitor. This device has successfully aided in the capture of Lina, their former Black Lotus and her daughter Sam.

Among these two captives, they have three other gifted individuals who are not as powerful but also display a knack for telekinesis or psychokinesis, the ability to manipulate and distort objects with their mind.

Since Lina's capture, she has been put through vigorous tests in a controlled environment, however, they soon found that she was too dangerous and could easily escape if they deactivate the inhibitor to run their tests.

This all changed when they acquired Samantha, Lina's biological daughter. In order to get Lina to co-operate, they threatened Sam. A trained assassin such as herself would normally not flinch at such a pathetic threat but it was her daughter – her only light.

She co-operated only to try and learn where they were holding her daughter. With the kind of mental bond they have, she should in the very least have an idea as to the whereabouts of Sam but due to the fact that they were using the inhibitor on Sam, getting a fix on her location was near to impossible.

_Samantha! What have I done…you're innocent in all this – it's all my fault. Why did you come looking for me? You had no idea what you were heading into. The ten armed men you brought with you were no match for The Company. _

_I should have taught you, but I didn't want you to be like me. Wanted you to have a normal life._

_Wanted to tell you that Riddick, your childhood hero, came to see me. Couldn't face him. Was afraid to look at him. I'm no good for him…no good at all._

_I've spilled too much blood. We're too alike on that front, will only fuel each other's rage and anger at the world. _

_But I can't stop thinking about him. Couldn't stop thinking about him since we parted ways so many years ago. Then he had to go and show up – just like that. It angered me because it only ignited my desire for him again and I could not have that._

_I wanted no part of love, no more, already lost so many I cared for – will not lose another._

"Arrrrg!" Lina cries out in anger ripping the bulk head off the wall beside her with her unseen and unheard force. Alarms immediately go off and the inhabitation field is activated.

"Now, now darling. That was not part of the program." Dr. Morgan scolds. Lina falls to the floor as a sharp pain courses through her head. It only hurts when she tries to use her power while in the dampening field and to say the least, she was trying.

"You will pay. It's only a matter of time." Lina warns and although Dr. Morgan does his utmost not to show fear, she can see it in his eyes - the doubt, the uncertainty of her captive state. He's a smart man after all and is well aware that her co-operation is possibly a temporary state.

Sam on the other hand lacks the anger her mother so tries to drown. When not being tested, she spends her time in a dark corner feeling sorry for herself. The failure of her rescue not to mention Riddick's lack of interest, was just too much for this young girl to handle.

Her idea of Riddick is most certainly about to change.

_It's time to grow-up Sam! Riddick was only using her to escape – using us. Then he got what he wanted and left. He's no hero – he never cared._

Suddenly, Sam is pulled away from her thoughts. It's time for another dose of Dr. Morgan's secret serum. She has received only two doses so far which would make this her third. She hates what it does to her. Sam gets so ill that she is left to sulk for days at a time while regaining her strength for another dose.

Her spirit is broken and her mind is clouded. She feels helpless, afraid and alone. There have even been days where she forgot her mother was nearby.

Samantha is not in a good place and her mother is not far off. The anger is building up inside Lina, anger at Riddick, anger at herself and anger at the Company.

_It's not long now Sam. Soon, we will be free from this._


	8. The Hero Within

**The Hero Within**

Riddick and his two-man crew are rather quiet as they depart and head for Quazar 9, Lina's home. Vaako had instructed the captain Li-Ann Chung and her first mate Haiman to avoid any unnecessary conversation with Lord Marshal Riddick. He told them that it pissed him off and the last thing they wanted was to piss him off.

Having no leads except that Lina went missing from her house, the same house he left her and Sam by over five years ago. The same house he visited not too long ago but more importantly, she went missing from the same room he made love to her in.

And then the thought of another man in her bed crosses his mind. Anger begins to boil within him and his fist begins to clench. This jealousy is a new sensation, one he hasn't paid much attention to since Sam's first arrival.

To remember Lina brought back feelings. To see Sam all grown up brought on hope. The feelings where of lust and the hope was that he might see her - the fear - would she want to see him.

Amongst all these feelings, Riddick remembers someone else, someone lost to him, someone he cared for. Once a young impressionable girl, who he tried to do right by but failed miserably, who became a beautiful woman with a heart as dark as his. This girl found a way into his heart, just like Lina, and then she died and he was helpless to save her.

Will he be the cause of Lina's death?

----------------

It almost felt like forever until they arrived on Quazar 9. The crew were mostly silent keeping to themselves, Riddick, alone in the back of the vessel, in the dark – in his world.

They waited for nightfall then approached the house with caution scanning the area for any sensors or suspicious activity - but they found none. The place was desolate and cold, the kind of cold that lingers around death.

The front door stood open like someone left in a hurry and remains of supplies lie scattered about the kitchen and lounge as if someone packed in a hurry.

Sam.

Captain Chung and Haiman separate and begin searching for clues. Riddick, aware of their movements, walks slowly down the passage, the same passage he walked down not so long ago. His mind flashes back to that time and he remembers the slight breeze that ran through the house. Now, there is no breeze, no sounds of life except their own.

He continues until he reaches a room, her room. With one hand he gently pushes the door open and almost expects to find Lina asleep in the bed.

His thoughts are interrupted as Chung and Haiman approach him from behind. Did it take him that long to walk up to the room?

"Lord Marshal, sir." Chung begins.

"The name's Riddick." He declares feeling the rage of the beast inside him and steps into the room. His hand caresses the bed sheets and his face cringes. Chung and Haiman look on in confusion but feel that time is of the essence.

"Sir." She begins again but gets no response. "Riddick!" She calls in a stern voice hoping it will not cost her dearly. His head snaps around to looks at her and she realises if she doesn't say something important at that very moment, she might be putting herself in a bad situation.

"We found nothing except the mention of a place called The Company on her personal computer." Haiman states realising Chung's possible lapse in judgement.

Riddick stares past them. The Company, yes, he knows of it and wonders what it has to do with the current situation. As far as he knows, it was taken care of years ago.

"Get back to the ship and find out anything you can about this Company." He orders and sits on the bed. Chung and Haiman do not hesitate and leave just as quickly and quietly as they arrived.

The smell of the room, faint but not gone, is the smell of Lina. Her scent is everywhere just like it was that night. The night they arrived here the first time, the same night they made love. His mind thinks back to that night and how she made him feel. Lust begins to crawl up his thighs and a longing awakens in his heart.

He slams his fists onto the bed beside him and pauses for a brief moment before heading to the patio door. He cannot allow himself to feel that way – not now – not while she's in danger.

The air is unmoving while he stands on the patio about to leave. A sense of dread overcomes him and he looks back into the room. Still no Lina – only emptiness.

Chung and Haiman are busy researching on their computers when Riddick sneaks up on them.

"Find anything?" He asks startling them both. It's not like them to be caught unaware but then again, Riddick could sneak up to the best and they wouldn't even know it.

Hiaman begins with his findings. "I've tracked down a source and it appears as though there was an establishment known as The Company, a place that trained an unusual bread of assassins and infiltrators."

"They disappeared of the map years back and it's been quiet since." Chung continues his report then looks to Haiman.

"Until recently that is." He finishes and calls up a map of a restricted region on the screen. "This is known as the Dead Zone." He points to an area on the map before zooming onto a small moon.

"It is believed that a privately funded establishment has set up a base on this moon. It's a perfect location for someplace like The Company to re-establish itself."

"A doctor Morgan went missing a few months back and they think he is working at this base." Chung informs. Riddick looks at the moon and gets a strong feeling from it but is unsure what it means.

"And why is this Dr. Morgan important to me?" He asks. Chung hands him a file with a picture and many credentials. He looks it over and instantly sees the connection. Dr. Morgan specialises in Telekinesis.


	9. Finale

**Finale**

"_Dearest readers. I know it's been a year since I've updated and I am truly sorry and disappointed in myself for letting it slide for so long. As we all know, life happens while you make other plans and the year has just gone by too fast. I am trying to write new stories so we'll see what the future holds. Thanks – AngelicTiger."_

"_This chapter is written with little detail and is basically an overview to end the story."_

When Riddick and his crew confirmed that Lina and Sam were indeed on the small moon, details of their rescue became sketchy. All he remembers is being driven by some instinct, the primal side took over.

He slaughtered so many making his way to her holding cell. So few compared to the hundreds he has killed before.

Lina disabled the device and set the other captives free including Sam. Little broken Sam who was found curled up in her holding cell staring at nothing. She didn't even recognise Riddick but new it was okay for him to carry her out.

It all happened so fast. The killing, the setting of bombs and the escape to the ship. As they flew off towards the sun of that system, the only vibration felt was the destruction of the moon. A message to the small pod of captive scientist who were allowed to escape – that these few gifted people are under the protection of the Lord Marshal.

----------------

Lina wipes the cool damp cloth over Sam's forehead and strokes a stray hair from her face. She knows Riddick is standing behind her, watching. She cannot utter the simple words of thanks and takes a breath as if to speak but then remains silent and continues to care for Sam.

Riddick knows what she wanted to say and accepts the attempt as an ice-breaker.

"She'll have the best care." He spoke almost surprised at himself for the concern in his voice.

Sam stirs but doesn't wake from her induced sleep. As a mother to her child, Lina takes Sam's hand and holds it, angry at herself.

"It's not you're fault." Riddick assures knowing that if it were anyone's fault, it would be his. He refused to help, to get involved.

Lina hides her face in Sam's bed sheet and silently sobs. She tried to shield Sam from this life and in so doing, she made her weak and unprepared for a threat of this scale. This failure towards her daughter was a burden unto herself. She was responsible for it all.

This was neither the time nor the place for Riddick to have his say. Leaving her to weep alone, he heads back to his own private room. Everything is still a blur, everything but Lina. The thought of having her safe and near, was somewhat comforting.

He feels like he owes her for letting her down and has a soft spot for Sam, the little girl who crept into his heart when he wasn't looking. Now, the two most important woman in his life…never thought he'd ever feel that way again.

----------------

When they reach Furia, the other gifted individuals are taken to their new homes. Sam is brought out by a medical team and with Lina by her side, they take her to the newly built medical facility and begin their diagnoses.

If it weren't for pressing state matters, Riddick would have been by their side too. Showing his support and perhaps even his guilt.

"Lord Marshal." Vaako disturbs, "It pleases me that you have returned safely however, there are some matters that need your attention." Riddick hears him but does not react. After a short silence he manages to speak.

"What are the results on the girl?"

Vaako looks to the ground but wastes no time in his answer. "As yet nothing my Lord." Then stands firm and continues, "Would you like…" He begins but Riddick stops him.

"No. Let's see to those matters, shall we?" Vaako nods and they leave the serene balcony and head for the town council building.

Back at the hospital, the Doctor returns and wakes Lina who had fallen asleep next to Sam. He informs her that the results show a gene enhancement substance in her blood that had reacted negatively and made her ill. She should be back to her normal self in a few days.

It took a long while for things to be okay between Riddick and Lina. Sam bounced back stronger than ever but still scared from the ordeal. Together they worked together to rebuild the planet using their unique gifts.

Lina began teaching Sam everything she knows in the hopes that from now on her daughter will be prepared to tackle anything life throws at her.

Lina and Riddick became a powerful couple recognized through the known worlds and order was soon restored.

The End.

"_There was so much more I wanted to put into this story but cannot commit to finishing the project. So many ideas – so little time. Thank you so much for reading & reviewing and for all your kind words and support."_


End file.
